


So I...sort of Kissed a Girl?

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Diary/Journal, Exploration, F/F, First Kiss, Katy Perry - Freeform, Kissing over songs, POV First Person, Photography, Reconciliation, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: ...And I liked it. Yeah, insert references to the song here, I wouldn't know, I'm totally over my "mainstream 2008" phase....Chloe's Lips, did taste nice though.





	

I never know how to start this things. Those air castles of the mind, pushing things out there, like I push photos. Istant, not digital, just because I like the old school feel. How I get no chance to redo it, with like a thousand shots and pick the best. No, I either get the moment right just perfectly so, or it isn’t worth sharing at all. Blurry and confusing messes of pictures are common, though I’ve 

been improving.

 

So I guess I could start with that singer...she was pretty famous a few years back, and though I’ve gotten through my “Shitty-Pop-circa 2008” phase, where I listened to pretty much every modern artist that came out, instead of making playlists for myself, I still remember the songs. And some of them are appropriate. Even if I’m not a huge Katy fan.   
  
Or maybe I could start with Blackwell academy….dream school, given a whole different meaning now. Sure it was the place I wanted to get my school on, more than anything, and sure, things sort of worked in that mysterious way things seem to work for me, sometimes. Even if it had a couple spoiled brats who sort of ruined the perfection.

 

So, Blackwell academy,  situated in Arcadia Bay! Which coincidentally was the place I left for a bigger town, years ago, only to try and return. Well I shouldn’t say that, I mean, try, I did manage to come back, but oh, how things had changed and yet stayed so familiar.

 

I mean, not to channel my History teacher, but there’s only so much society can advance in a certain amount of time. Something like that, I mean, it’s not like we’re going to make the great next leap, in five years. Or, if we are, it certainly isn’t going to be in the middle of nowhere, Oregon. I think the most exciting thing this sleepy little town has discovered in the last 20 years was the internet. Wayyy behind the curve on that one, if my speeds are anything to go by.

 

So yeah, Arcadia Bay was still looking well familiar to my eyes, the same locals, the same photo shoots opportunities, the town itself hadn’t changed much….it was a certain something other that had changed.

 

Who would have thought, I mean, besides everybody, that, years past, so would the people have changed. I mean I was expecting to see the chest growth, of course, everyone must have passed through puberty, right? I wasn’t expecting my absence to have such an effect on some though.

  
I mean to most I was Max, that girl  who sort of went away? But to her I was…well, not to sound sappy or dumb, or...but to steal again, from Pop Culture, I was a Diamond in the Rough. We had been best friends, not too long ago, and she was just pissed off at me for leaving.

 

I treaded carefully around Chloe, she was, of course peeved at me, but at the same time she wanted to rekindle things, fighting both feelings...well, she might not been in Blackwell, for all I know, never seen her at school, but she certainly was there to meet me. 

 

  
God. It’d sound harsh coming from me, because I was part of the fault so much bull in her life happened, but it was a rough couple of years. Dad dead, stepfather who is authoritative and tries to control everything around her, me returning...just when she thought she was over me.

 

Yeah, can’t blame a girl for lashing out, specially at the ones she thought were in fault. Just as she screamed (with pretty much no effect except a grounding) at her stepfather, so she did with me. Only I felt actual guilt.   
  
I somehow never had forgotten her, try as she claimed, but then, I didn’t reach to her. I mean, between the cellphone number, unchanged, and the email...because even in slow-ass Bay, home of bad internet, she had internet. I never contacted her. And that...that was on me. So I tried hanging out with her.

  
...I probably should...I mean, clarify that “I kissed a Girl”, the Katy song, was playing when it happened. I don’t even know how it got there. It certainly wasn’t to my taste, I’m sort of a self admitted hipster, liking more obscure things, and frankly Chloe prefers music heavy on the shrieking and Bass. I didn’t put it there, at any rate. Maybe it was from one of our old soundtracks, to the list. I mean I did listen to that sh….stuff before. Maybe she had put it there as some sort of joke, for old time sake. Maybe it was a coming out of the closet, from her, and I was totally blind on the signs? Who knew?

 

Maybe it was the pot, or the way my eyes just glazed over to her. But I could swear to see that dorky smile she had had as as a pre-teen. Prior to all the pain and hurt and confusion I had created in her life. Prior to most shit hitting the fan.

 

I loved that smile. For a moment there I didn’t see Chloe, the hurt, defiant, hurt teen which bordered on adult, and which had enough war stories (as she called the step-douche tales) to fill a book. No, I saw a close friend, smiling at me, relaxed, and inviting. Not only to tell me how crappy her day had been, but...like, damn.    
  
Maybe I imagined the longing in her eyes for closeness, that certainly seemed to be the case when I approached her and she went “What the fu…” - before I stopped her curse with a kiss. But when her tongue started fighting back, and trying to gain access to my mouth...I had at last hit something with Chloe, at last I was right with something, even if it was the way I treated her.

 

Sadly, that Katy Perry song is short, too short in my opinion and I had to disengage shortly after the kiss started. She looked stunned, sort of like I had been when she had met me after I came back. And simply stunning too, beautiful. But the mood had changed. Though I didn’t taste cherry chapstick, in fact, if anything I had the bitter taste of smoke in my lips then, it seemed to alleviate the mood.

 

I still remember the first words she told me after I had released her lips.

  
“You are so obviously queer, like holy shit…”

 

And though, I had never thought myself of as queer, gay, lesbian, or whatever, I had kissed a girl (and liked it), so who knew?

 

I looked forward to exploring my sexuality with Chloe (and her lips).

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I've got a much bigger "Life Is Strange" project in the works, with several chapters, queer and trans themes, as well as a full out story, in the works. But It was hard for me to gauge Max's personality. Hence this. I wasn't really going to post it, really, but I was feeling down and the cuteness helped, so perhaps it'll help someone else.
> 
> And Thank you for reading


End file.
